Super Mario Sunshine
Super Mario Sunshine (スーパーマリオサンシャイン''Sūpā Mario Sanshain''?) is aplatform video gamedeveloped byNintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published byNintendo for the GameCube. It was released in Japan in July 2002, in North America in August 2002, and in Europe and Australia in October 2002. It is the second 3D Mario ''platformer, following ''Super Mario 64 in 1996. Super Mario Sunshine 's successor is Super Mario Galaxy, which was released for the Wii in 2007. The game takes place on the tropical Isle Delfino, whereMario, Toadsworth,Princess Peach, and five Toads are taking a vacation. A villain resembling Mario, known as Shadow Mario, vandalizes the entire island with graffiti and Mario gets blamed for the mess. Later on, Mario is ordered to clean up Isle Delfino, while saving Princess Peach from Shadow Mario. Mario cleans up the island with a device called FLUDD (Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device). Super Mario Sunshine was very well received by reviewers. It sold over 5.5 million copies, and was the tenth best-selling game of 2002 in the United States. Due to the game's commercial success, it was re-released as a Player's Choice title in 2003. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the episode for the thirty-second episode of The Completionist. It was done as a Fourth of July special, and as a request from Jared Griffeth and his platoon overseas, who are big fans of the show. Jirard plays the game for the first time. Right off the bat, the cutscenes and setup make Jirard feel a bit awkward, supposedly because it doesn't seem to fit in with the Mario lore. He later figures out that the cutscenes make him feel uneasy because of the voice acting. Jirard praises the presentation, and finds the graphics gorgeous, especially for the GameCube. He also brings attention to a level in the game that was remade in Super Mario Galaxy 2 that he was only made aware of recently. This makes him regret playing the Galaxy games before Sunshine. Jirard thinks that the controls feel great, though is disappointed with the lack of a long jump. He's also critical of the Shadow Mario missions, which get repetitive, and do a poor job of conveying how the player is doing. Additionally, Jirard grows to love the FLUDD mechanic as the game goes on and he masters its uses. His biggest complaint with the game is the camera, as it has an "aneurysm" at times. He's also disappointed that Yoshi isn't used very often. Blue coins are seen as overwhelming, but he does praise the bosses. Jirard ultimately doesn't find the completion bonus worth it, since the Blue Coins are hard to get, and a different ending screen and sunglasses/Hawaiian shirt combo are the only things you get for getting every Shine Sprite. The episode was remastered and re-uploaded on July 11th, 2014 to combat a copyright claim (for MC Hammer's U Can't Touch This) when the original video was uploaded. It was the second of six episodes to be remastered during the break between Season 3 and Season 4. Trivia * It took Jirard 46 hours to complete Super Mario Sunshine. * The remastered version of the episode rectifies an error in the original episode involving CSI Miami. The jokes in the original suffered from a failure in communication between Jirard and Greg. * The "clean your room America" line originated here. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Gamecube Category:Mario Games Category:Fini-Play It!